leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shingen
}} Shingen (Japanese: シンゲン Shingen) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Kenshin, Hideyoshi, Shingen, and Mitsuhide]] Warlord information Rank I |capacity=7}} and Shingen with Pokémon in the kingdom of Illusio]] Rank II |capacity=8}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 75% link with Rhyperior after having completed . Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Still snoozing away...?" :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"Hmm, this looks bad..." :* When victory is near: ::"This is all but wrapped up." :* Otherwise: ::"Right, let's venture forth!" * Start of battle: ** When attacking a castle: ::"It's my turn, is it?" :* When defending a castle: ::"Let's prove just how strong we are." * During battle: :"You know what, ... Win too convincingly, and you start to grow careless... Everything in moderation—that's my motto." * When ordering to attack: :"! Right now!" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"I'll put this one to bed in no time." :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Shall we set off?" * Upon forming a link: :"Now that I've managed to link with , it's time to get training!" * When using an item: :"'' time, I think." * When using his Warrior Skill: :"''See what you make of this one..." * After winning a battle: :* If he attacked a castle: ::"We've gone and won again." :* If he defended a castle: ::"There you go! Not bad, hmm?" * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"Hmm... I see your strength surpasses even mine..." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"I don't believe it..." :* Otherwise: ::"Well, they got us, and no mistake..." * When being recruited: :"I'm ready to give all I've got alongside you." * At the start of : :"So I told them." :"The other Warlords, the ones at that gathering... I told them that my lad Yukimura is the very best there is... And that they would all soon see what you're capable of!" :"Now, make sure you don't let me down, Yukimura. Or else I'm going to look very stupid." :"Yes, yes... That's the spirit. Okay then, whenever you're ready..." * At the end of : :"You did it, Yukimura. I knew you would." :"Haha! That's the Yukimura I know! But for once, I would like it if you could celebrate your success." :"Hahaha!" * At the end of : :"So the contest has been decided... But it took so much longer than expected... I'm exhausted..." :"Yes... But I can no longer continue as Warlord..." :"Hahaha... Funnily enough...I was thinking of asking Yukimura here to be my successor." Profile Lively and mischievous, his self-confidence knows no bounds. Kenshin's lifelong rival. Trivia Historical origin Shingen is based on the real-life of Japanese history. He and Kenshin ( ) were honorable rivals of one another. ( ) was his younger brother and ( ) was his son. ( ), ( ), and ( ) were some of his . ( ), ( ), and ( ) were three revered warriors also serving him, known as his three Danjōchū (Japanese: 弾正忠). ( ) was said to be left in his care on occasion; she is apparently who Kunoichi is based on. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Ground-type Trainers Category:Rock-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Shingen es:Shingen zh:信玄